The Doll
by SammiSeldowitz
Summary: This is an old oneshot I wrote when I was 10, about a girl named Elizabeth meeting Harry Potter. Warning: Contains OCs written by young children.


**This is a Harry Potter fanfic I wrote like, 5 years ago when I was 10... It's really short and it's not that good, but I thought I'd put it up just because.**

**This thing's been sitting on my computer for years, so I was just looking through my old stories and decided to upload it onto the site... yeah. So, enjoy the story!**

**Warning: This might be horrible, since it was written when I was 10. But I don't want to edit it because that would take away the fun of seeing how horrible I was years ago. So try not to cringe as you read.  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Elizabeth, and I kinda made up Tara Winfred (any relation to any celebrity name is purely by coincidence, or maybe by me just thinking of names and not realizing I was stealing something) and "Games and More", which is supposed to be something like Sports Plus, but I made that up 'cause I didn't want any copyright infringement or anything like that... whatever. 10 year olds shouldn't be thinking about copyright infringements. But this is getting too long. On to the story!  
_**

* * *

Hi! My name is Elizabeth, and I'm 10 years old. Everyone calls me Lizzie though. I am a big fan of Harry Potter and Tara Winfred. Anyway, I was watching TV one day and some commercials came on. 

Commercial #1

Hey! Have you bought Tara Winfred's latest CD, "Blue Cheese"? Then you should! Buy it now for the low price of $7.99 (plus shipping and handling). Call 1-800-555-TARA. Rush delivery available. Also sold in stores.

Commercial #2

This is a commercial for a normal, everyday Harry Potter doll. It does nothing at all. I guess you could...sleep with it, for everyone who's still young enough to do that. Wait, this just in. Word on the street is that one special doll, if you squeeze it's hand while listening to music, will do something magical. Maybe it will do something as small as grow a bigger nose, or something as big as turning into a house. If you want a chance for this special doll, go to your local toy store and buy it for just $1.99.

"I just have to buy this doll. What if mine is the magical one? Ooh, I am so excited! And while I'm at it, I'll buy that Tara Winfred CD too, so I have new music to listen to. Oh, I am so lucky that I didn't spend my last $10 on other toys," I thought excitedly after seeing the commercials. I went to my mom to ask permission to go, and she said it was ok.

When I got home, I brought the doll to my bedroom, played my new CD, and opened up the doll. I squeezed each hand, one at a time, then together, and what happened? ...Absolutely nothing! I was so disappointed that I decided that I would go buy another one the next day, but it would be the last one since I want to come out of the store with money.

The next day, I asked my mom if I could go to Sarah's house, which I had planned to do. She said it was ok, and drove me over. When I got in, I reminded Sarah that we had planned to go to the toy store while I was over. (I could have just asked my mom to bring me to the toy store again but I was sure she'd say no.) Sarah's dad drove us to the toy store. Sarah bought a few toys, like Munching Munching Monkeys. I just bought the Harry doll.  
Later that day, I went home and tried out the secret technique with my second doll. _Crack!_ Harry Potter magically appeared in my bedroom! "Hi Lizzie."

I had no clue what to say! "Uh... how do you know my name?" I said nervously.

"Do you think I wasn't aware of this? I was told this was going to happen (and who it was going to happen to, too)."

"Um, Harry, there is one problem." I said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"My mom won't like to see a boy in my bedroom, no matter who it is."

"We can sneak out. Tell her you're going out with a friend or two, while I have my invisibility cloak on. Then we can go out and do something. Maybe we can have a fun-filled night, and then I can apparate back to Hogwarts. I'll disguise myself as just a male friend so people don't come running up to me because I'm famous."

"Good idea." I did just what Harry said, telling my mom that I was going out to Games and More with a friend (which I was, in a way). Using some of Harry's galleons (hey, they looked like tokens), we played games and went on rides. Once it started to get slightly late, I said goodbye to Harry, and he went back to Hogwarts.

As I started towards the exit door to ride home on my bicycle, I heard a soft voice say "Wake up, Elizabeth, time for school." I started to see my mom's face hovering above me, and realized my magical adventure was all a dream. Or was it...

* * *

**Ok, so that was the story... Uhh... yeah. Review! Any and all flames will be used to make shish kabobs!**


End file.
